The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Plum Tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "Gar-Belmont" and more particularly to a plum tree which produces fruit which are somewhat remotely similar in their external appearance to the fruit produced by the Aleta Rose Plum Tree, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,231) and the Early Gar Rose Plum Tree, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,453), but which is distinguished therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by producing semi-freestone fruit which have a very dark red and attractive skin color and a pale yellow flesh color and which further is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 1 through June 10 under the ecological conditions prevailing in Fresno, Calif., the subject variety being ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately two or three weeks before the Aleta Rose Plum Tree, and approximately five days after the Early Gar Rosa Plum Tree at the same Fresno County location.
As with all produce, the time of harvesting of plums greatly influences the price which they may bring at market. Fruit which can be marketed earlier, or in some instances later, than other well known commercial varieties can command greater prices when they are brought to market when competition is at a minimum. It is therefore desirable to provide a plum tree bearing fruit which have the commercially aesthetic appeal such as that presented by the Aleta Rose Plum Tree or alternatively the Early Gar Rosa Plum Tree, but which is ripe for harvesting and shipment approximately June 1 through June 10 under the ecological conditions currently prevailing in Fresno, Calif.